


A Swirl Of Bleeding Memories

by R8handman



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Here course has 21 students per class, Kōda Kōji is in class 1B, Naruto has Three Great Dōjutsu, Naruto makes mistakes, Naruto rediscover Ninjutsu through past life memories of himself and everyone, Naruto thinks Chakra is his quirk, Naruto tries to be good at Genjustu, Naruto tries to use Fūinjutsu, Naruto will become strong but not OP, Uzumaki Naruto Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R8handman/pseuds/R8handman
Summary: Naruto always felt like he was different from the others. And no, that wasn’t because of the Villain incident he was in that changed Japan. No, it was the flashing and fleeting echo of memories that happened within him. He always felt like he was missing something in his heart and soul. Oh yeah, and his quirk is powerful and has unknown Versatility limits. Watch out U.A Uzumaki Naruto is here.
Kudos: 7





	A Swirl Of Bleeding Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this R8handman  
> This is my first big fanfiction project.  
> It a Naruto x My Hero Academia fanfiction.  
> Please read and enjoy and post review on improvments.

Naruto looked in a mirror in his apartment’s bathroom as he performed his daily routine for school. Reflecting this was his azure blue eyes that were a rarity in Japan. All of his looks were completely unusually striking in Japan. He stands tall for 14 years at the height of 167 centimeters, has spikey Sunkissed blonde hair. Now, these weren’t the only features that garnered the attention of the people around him. The three whiskers-like marks on each side of his cheeks are also unique. Naruto suspects he must have gotten those from his parents’ side, as some mutation quirks even if they weren’t passed down. They still change your genes to affect your descendant’s looks. 

He didn't know anything about his parents; only they had given them his name. The caretakers told him they found him wrapped in an orange swaddle blanket as a newborn. 

He was found with a high fever and a card saying his name is Uzumaki Naruto with his birth date, October 10 of the current year.

He was rushed into the hospital as he had a high fever. The Mustafa police opened an investigation. They found nothing in the database in Japan and internationally that linked him with others. Description, DNA, Quirk was all useless to track his relatives. His relatives just didn’t exist in the databases, national or international. To the police, he just appeared out of thin air. They concluded he was most likely born in a secluded group cut off from the outside world and society. Naruto was with only left with the name Uzumaki Naruto. 

Naruto remembered wanting to be adopted, but most adoptions took after children unlocked their quirks. Then, there was a 2-year waiting list. The orphanage and then the quirk consolers will take the children to suitable families. Naruto never had a chance to be adopted as soon as his 6th birthday; an incident shook his life and Japan’s entire core. It made reforms in the protection of orphans as heavily restrictions on the adoptions of children. It was only possible to adopt a kid that hasn’t unlocked their quirks or younger than 5. 

The incident took half a week to solve with all heroes over the country involved to help them. The top Pro heroes like All Might and Endeavor were in the main raid that rescued them. He was one of the few children that were recovered. 

Naruto immediately stood up and dressed in his school uniform. He looked at the time and realized he would be late as his school will start in 10 minutes. He could reach there in 3 minutes if he used his quirk. But he knew better, so he groaned, “I better invent an excuse worthy of my intellect and pride.” a smirk appears on his face as he realized the chance he had today.

* * *

In a classroom with students chatting and joking around, The homeroom teacher stood up, starting a speech for their careers.

“With this being your last middle school year. I'm supposed to pass out these high school applications, think carefully of what you want to apply for, now I know the majority of you wish to apply for -“

“Sorry I’m late, sensei.” Naruto interrupted as he walked to his desk in the classroom. Immediately the 

“Oh, Uzumaki, do you have an excuse for your tardiness….” Frowned 

“ _Now, this is not the time. Think of an excuse.” Naruto thought._

“Well, you see, Akiyama sensei, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way to school; I don’t want that bad luck in the last year of middle school, sensei.” He absent-mindedly said as he sat down in his chair before being startled. “The hell where did that kind of excuse come from.” Naruto thought in surprise.

Suddenly an image of a man with gravity-defying silver hair, a mask that covered half his face, and an eye that seemed to radiate amusement as the man ruffled Naruto hair. “Too bad you nearly got me there, Naruto.”

The sudden image stopped naruto mid-track as he walked down to his seat. “ _Another one, where do these keep coming from._ ” Naruto thought in frustration.

The entire class stared at Naruto at his excuse. Before the whole began to hold their sides to stop their laughter.

“That’s the first time I heard an excuse like that.” A girl sitting next to Naruto as looked at the expression of confusion, disbelief before sighing.

The homeroom teacher just sighed and gave a soft smile. “Uzumaki, I will let you off. You’re one of the school’s brightest students. Set a better example for the others, alright.”

“Pretty boys like him are so lucky, popular, high grades, athletic, his quirk is unknown, but that gives him more mystery. Half of the school has a crush on him, even the female teachers.” whispers jealousy, a short guy with purple, sphere-shaped hair.

Naruto flinched as hot rage flooded his emotions before realizing his hands were in motion to execute a hand sign. Resigning his anger before it got out of hand, Naruto lowers his hands And sits at his seat.

“ _Pervert._ ” All the girls thought.

“Alright, it’s time to pass these out so you can pick your career choice. Though many of you all dream of becoming heroes, other jobs are great too.

Naruto’s classmates roared, cheers and quirks all over the place with no control and regard for others. Naruto watched as his teacher calmed down the students, saying things along the line of “No quirk's usage are allowed in school…. NO STOP YOU WILL DESTROY THE CLASSROOM!!!!” Akiyama sensei then Ducked under her desk.

Naruto tilted his head as a sticky purple ball aimed at the back of his head missed and immediately hit the person in front of him. Immediately that set a chain reaction as the guy blasted a light quirk right at Mineta’s face and a couple of others. Twenty students ducked under the tables as a chain reaction went off, While ten others with Ego problems or bullies began to use their quirks against each other. 

Naruto felt things were getting out of control and immediately reached for the ever-growing ocean of blue energy inside that was unique to him. Naruto then raises his right hand to his chest, bending it to directly have his forearm in front of him. He curls three of his fingers, leaving only the pointer and middle finger raised. His chakra exploded out of his body, creating a blast of air. Naruto held back his quirk as he didn’t want to cause property damage.

The blast of air knocked the class out of their frenzy. Naruto gave a humorless chuckle with a glare as his eyes turned blood red with two tomoe marks circulating the pupil. 

The class held its breath as Naruto’s red eyes glared at Mineta before closing them shut. These red eyes were replaced by white pupil-less eyes and surrounded his eye veins, bulging. The entire class remembered the last time someone exchanged blows with Naruto when his eyes were like this.

It was during 6th grade. The boy Satoshi made fun of Naruto for being an Orphan. Naruto then just replied cooly that his parents had his younger brother and sister to make up for the embarrassment he is to the family.

Satoshi’s younger brother and sister are the top students in their respective classes. At the same time, Satoshi was barely scraping to pass due to the lack of any effort. Naruto remark just hit too close home for him. And charged at naruto with his transformation rock body quirk.

The guy couldn't even touch Naruto. Naruto then sent him to the nurse’s office as Satoshi couldn't feel and move his left arm for two days.

“Try that again, you piece of turd, you are going to be a target practice for my training to enter U.A,” Naruto spoke in a soft threatening voice.

“Sensei, save me… anyone, please help..., I want to be a hero...” whimpers Mineta as he nearly shits his pants at the sight of Naruto glaring at him. 

“Uzumaki, calm down. You want to be a hero. Heroes don’t hurt others for no reason.” said Akiyama-sensei as she tried to defuse the situation between Naruto and Mineta.

“He wants to be a hero. Suppose Mineta can survive being target practice for my training. In that case, It could do him wonders in personality, and he could become a good Pro Hero,” Naruto said blankly.

“Akiyama-sensei, that’s like doing the world a favor, especially for us females.” said a girl.

“As much it pains me to say this. I have a feeling that you will do more damage than good to Mineta, Uzumaki,” said Akiyama-sensei with a depressed expression.

Naruto just gave a sad sigh. Akiyama-sensei then straightened herself before saying. 

“Ah right… Uzumaki, aren’t you aiming for U. A High School? With your grades, it’s possible, and a quirk like Yours is good enough to be a hero. Even though not a lot of people see you use it …. ” Everyone froze at the teachers’ words, shock rippling through the class. 

Once again, the class erupted in voices, though this time with shock and admiration, “No way!! That legendary school?! The cut-off this year is only 79, right?!” “Yeah! They barely accept anyone in!” Similar shouts bounced around the room, but they were cut off as Mineta jumped on top of his desk, a large smirk plastered on his face. “Oh yeah, Mineta, don’t you wanna go to U.A. too?” the teacher’s words were casual, almost an afterthought. Immediately the class went silent before An impending explosion.

Naruto just took a page from one of the guys his dreams, “This is such a drag,” Naruto frowns as he realized that it was the day he was supposed to go shopping for groceries.

* * *

“Shopping is done.” Naruto grinned as he carried grocery bags of food; Instant ramen, meat, vegetables.

“WHAAAaaaaaa..."Naruto jerked his head up at the sound of screaming. Naruto squinting saw a boy at his age flying in the air, holding onto a large body. Naruto quickly turned on his Byakugan and saw that the large body was… there was no mistaking the build, the look, the hair. It was All Might!!

The boy seemed to be holding on for dear life as tears of terror streamed down his face.

Naruto Byakugun followed them before as they only flew farther away and into the city before dipping down out of sight.” Naruto was no stuck in a rut. He could use the Byakugun 360 x-ray vision to find All Might and ask for an autograph.

Still, if he wasn't careful, he would end up unintentionally peek into the homes of people, and that was an invasion of privacy. Naruto didn’t want a repeat of what happened when he was 10. They had to send a teacher after an unexplained absence for 2 days. They found him in the corner at the bed, traumatized. Naruto was then given the talk by his therapist.

Naruto turned the corner of an alleyway taking a shortcut to see 3 Teenage boys.

“Hey, Katsuki, aren’t you and Midoriya childhood friends?” asked one of the kids.

“You went a little overboard today, Bakugou.” added the other.

“It’s his fault for getting in my way,” Bakugou replied gloomily as he kicked the bottle that lay in front of him away. The bottle nearly hit Naruto if not for his reflexes. Naruto dodged the bottle as it hit the asphalt behind him.

Unnoticed by the boys, Naruto was about to butt heads with them as they talked. Unnoticed by all the in the alley. The capped bottle has been broken, and the fluid inside it was released.

“Don’t let it get to you.” Bakugou’s friend tried to comfort him. Bakugou blew up the can in his hand. “He’s an idiot dreaming like a child. Just watching him pisses me off!”

“Then, why don’t we go to the arcade for a change of pace?” asked one of his friends. “You’ll come too, right, Katuski?” 

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“Then let’s go to the one in front of the station. There’s a lot of prey there.” offered the second friend. 

Naruto felt a shiver not from the words of the boys but the presence of something dangerous behind him, “What?! If we get caught, it’ll end up on my record!” Bakugou yelled.

The two boys start backing up and pointing behind Bakugo. Naruto turns around to find a person made of sludge excitedly say, “An invisible cloak with a great quirk! And a good hostage.” Naruto’s eyes widened as he felt the slime villain jump on him and Bakugo with his body.

“Shit,” Naruto swore as he tried to fight off the Sludge villain along with the other boy. But it was useless as the slime began to suffocate Bakugo and began to crush Naruto. 

Bakugo let out a blast from his quirk, which propelled the villain and them right into a Shopping district. The villain began rampaging as he held Naruto as a Hostage while trying to turn Bakugo into a skin suit for his own purposes.

In his efforts to free himself, the Civilians began to scream as Bakugo began to erupt explosions from his palms at the Villian to no avail. All it did was destroy the shopping district and started a fire that engulfed the entire shopping district.

Naruto began to think hard about escaping from the villain and if he could help the blonde explosion boy out too. “Both my hands are tied up. I can’t form hand signs to properly summon and mold his chakra necessary to perform a Justu. I think it best to use pure chakra manipulation to enhance my strength, or I could use chakra to protect my body …”

Heroes and police began to arrive on the scene as Death Arms and Slugger began to survey and assess the shopping district’s situation. Civilians began to stand behind them 

2 children were taken hostage?!” one hero exclaimed as they noticed Bakugo and Naruto in the sludge villain body.

“You coward! How dare you prey on innocents. ”Death Arms charged forward to attack.

“ _Innocent ._..” Naruto thought bitterly.

Death Arms punched the sludge villain only to realize he couldn’t make a direct attack, for the villain was fluid. As his fist started to sink in, Death Arms wondered, “What is this? I can’t grab hold!”

The villain knocked the hero clean out of the way, then attacked the others.

“Death Arms!” two heroes ran up, only for them to jump back as the sludge tried to grab them.

“Don’t come near me! Or I will snap their necks.” the villain shouted. 

Naruto began to channel his chakra to every chakra point carefully to not make the villain notice him.

Bakugo wrenched his mouth free from his captor, roaring in anger. “You picked the wrong guy to mess with! I’m gonna send you back to whatever sewer you crawled out of!” Explosions came from Bakugo’s sludge-covered hands as he struggled against the villain’s hold. “Let me go!!”

Large blasts rocked the shopping district. At that Naruto time no longer felt his body as the villain was crushing it even harder. But he could still feel the build-up of chakra behind the chakra points ready to be released.

 _‘What power! I’ve hit the jackpot! With this quirk and power, I can get revenge on that guy!’_ the sludge villain beamed.

"It's her! That new hero, Mt. lady, will stop him!" 

Mt. Lady could be seen running to the scene before stopping. "My only weakness! I need at least a two-lane road if I'm gonna make my way through here," the hero said worriedly.

Bakugo's friends were getting rescued along with some other civilians by Kamui Woods. "Fire and wood don't exactly make a good combination. I'll let someone else stop this guy," Kamui Woods said.

"Don't look at me. I've got my hands full here. Where are those fire trucks? Can you guys get to him?" Backdraft said as he used his quirk to try and put out the fires that Bakugo had started.

"Can't get a grip on his weird body. Plus, that kid's Quirk's causing explosions left and right," Death Arms responded.

"This is a shutout. We've gotta rally and knock the Villian outta the park somehow. Incoming," one of the other heroes commented as the sludge villain attacked the two heroes.

"It's no good. None of us have the right Quirks to stop a villain like this!" Death Arms replied.

"We'll do damage control until someone with the right powers shows up," another hero piped up.

"There are still plenty of people to save," Backdraft stated.

"Don't worry. I bet every hero in the city's coming," Kamui Woods responded.

'I'm sorry. You both will have to hold on a little bit longer. Damn! If I only had more power, I could blow this guy away.' Death Arms thought to himself.”

Naruto suddenly saw a skinny blonde old man and a young boy with green hair arrive at the back of the crowd, looking worried and guilt-stricken at themselves. 

Naruto felt the explosions stop to see Bakugo was weakening and pleading for help. 

Before Naruto could even unleash the chakra behind his chakra, suddenly, the young boy looked in horror before dropping his notebook and pushed through the crowd and ran, right towards the villain.

No, you idiot! Stop! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Death Arms yelled at the kid as he failed to grab him.

The sludge villain seemingly recognized the kid and said, "not this brat again."

"Deku," Bakugo said as he recognized the boy running at him.

The boy Deku was panicking as he ran towards the villain.

You're toast, Kid!" the sludge villain yelled, getting ready to punch Midoriya.

Deku threw his backpack at the villain. "Take this!" he yelled as one of his notebooks fell out of his bag, hitting the villain in the eye. This gave Bakugo a chance to breathe, and Naruto felt the villain grip loosen up. "Kacchan!" Deku yelled as he began to claw at the sludge villain trying to free Bakugo.

What the hell? Why are you here?" Bakugo asked.

"I dunno. My legs... They just started... moving!" Midoriya replied. I couldn’t just let you die.

“Thanks, you helped a lot. '' Naruto shouted before expelling from every Chakra point in his body a vast amount of chakra. The resulting blast was a shockwave. They sent the Sludge Villain flying away from Naruto and Bakugo, shattered every window in the city block. It also cracked every pavement in the district market. Both boys collapsed next to Deku, gasping for Air. 

The sludge villain landed on the other side of the street in surprise before rushing at Naruto, Deku, and Bakugo with the intent to kill.

"Save the boys! That thing will kill them!" Death Arms yelled as the pro heroes rushed forwards. Naruto raised his hands to form a hand sign, but it was too late. The villain’s arm swung down, and an explosion filled the street, obscuring everyone’s view. The smoke cleared, the boys on the ground and decidedly not crushed by the villain’s attack. Naruto looked in shock as every person was.

“ **I really am pathetic**.” All Might growled.

“ **I told you the traits that make a great champion, but I see now I wasn’t living up to my own ideas!** ” All Might broke his arm free from the sludge villain’s appendage he’d block. “Pros are always risking their lives!” All Might declared with blood spewing from his mouth. He shoved the boys behind him, ready to rip free. “That’s the true test of a hero!”

“Damn you, All Might!” shouted the villain as he tried to attack the Symbol of Peace.

All Might countered, rearing his fist back for an uppercut. “ **DETROIT SMAAASH**!"

All MIght Uppercut blasted apart the villain’s body, scattering the sludge everywhere as the wind pressure knocked almost everyone back. Mt. Lady struggled to keep the bystanders all safe in her arms as gale-force winds battered them all. 

Rainfall began to fall upon the district l. Everyone looked up at the sky to see clouds forming.

Death Arms dropping his gaze to All Might, the mighty pro standing tall and wiping his mouth with his chin. “Holy crap… he changed the weather.”

Immediately the press swarmed All Might, while the other heroes began collecting the sludge villain to hand him custody to the police.

“You moron! Do you have a death wish!?” Kamui woods scolded the boy called Deku.

“There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger like that!” Death Arms admonishes the boy. 

Naruto just sat there looking at All Might, thinking there was something about the hero he couldn’t place in his mind. Still, it doesn’t matter. That’s the second time All Might has saved him in his life.

* * *

After getting thoroughly chewed out by the heroes for getting involved, all while Slugger and the police were practically fawning over Bakugou, Midoriya Izuku decided to go home.

Lost in his own thoughts and the sound of his trudges, he didn't notice the sound of someone running until they called, "DEKU!"

Unknown to the others sitting on slanted roof tiles was Naruto intending to talk to Midoriya Izuku. His groceries had survived the villain Attack.

Izuku turned around quickly, taken aback by the sudden arrival, "K-Kacchan?"

Listen. I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me. Don't think you can look down on me. Huh? Got that? I was fine by myself. You're just a quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a rent-a-cop. You didn't help me. You did nothing. Don't forget. I don't owe you anything!" Bakugou then turned and stormed off, leaving one very bewildered Midoriya behind. 

Naruto just stared at Bakugo back before turning to Izuku Midoriya.

“What was that about?” Izuku gave a sad smile. I guess Kacchan is always gonna be Kacchan.

Izuku turned around, rubbing his eyes, only to fall back with a shriek as a massive figure came barreling out from the nearby alley, "I am here, Young Midoriya!"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the spectacle in front of him. This piqued his interest in Midoriya.

"A-all Might? I thought you got hounded by the press! What're you doing here?" Izuku managed to squeak, his heart still racing from the shock.

The hero let out a booming laugh, " **I stand for justice! Not soundbites! because I** ... I am all mi..." he said before coughing up blood and transforming back into his skinny form. 

Naruto nearly fell off the roof from the shock of All Might transforming into the Skeletal man he saw in the crowd during the Villain attack.

“AAAAAHHHHH! Are you alright!?!" Izuku comically yelled.

All Might just let out a few coughs and wiped his mouth of blood before giving him a grin, "I'm fine, kiddo." He then formed a more serious expression on his face.” "If you hadn't told me about your life... If you hadn't run into the fight... I would've been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So thanks." 

“Izuku flailed his arms, "Th-That can't be! I-" his mind went back to holding on to All Might, guessing that it must've been when the sludge villain got released. He put his arms back to his sides and looked down in a similar shame as All Might did, "It was my fault in the first place... I got in the way of your work and just inconvenienced you with my problems."

All Might chuckled, "Yeah, but it was also my fault for somehow letting a fan cause me to do something unprofessional."

Izuku felt a stab in him as he looked away in shame and embarrassment, "S-Sorry..."

"But, it was because it was none other than you, a quirkless and timid boy running to the scene, that I was finally able to act."

"Huh?" Izuku blinked several times in confusion.

“The top heroes always had stories about them from their early school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common:'' All Might point the finger at Izuku and recalled the exact moment the boy had run in to save Bakugo. "When they see someone in trouble, they end up moving their own bodies before they even had the chance to think for themselves!" 

Izuku realized what he meant, and his eyes widened, shining brightly with hope.

“All Might smiled, "That was true for you too, wasn't it?"

Izuku let out loud sniffles as he covered his eyes with his hands and cried out, "Y-Yes!"

All Might smiled, "What I said to you before on that rooftop was wrong. What I should've said was..."

Izuku was in his own thoughts, "That wasn't it, mom... I didn't want to hear those words. There was nothing for you to apologize about. What I wanted to hear you say was..." Izuku fell to his knees as he listened to the following words that All Might said.

"You… CAN become a hero!" All Might stated in a proud voice.

“At that point, Izuku was bawling his eyes out. Despite the many tears that went down his eyes, he wasn't sad. It was the complete opposite. He was finally relieved, relieved that one person, the most important person, was the one to tell him that he could follow his dream. Those were the most important words that Izuku had ever hoped to even hear in his life, lifting his spirits all the way up to their maximum hope. There was nothing else that could surprise or make him feel any different than right now. 

All Might held his hands outward majestically, "You are worthy of inheriting my power!”.

Izuku stopped crying and lifted his head up to All Might, tears still lingering in his eyes, then tilting it to the side in confusion. "Eh?”

“All Might stared at Izuku with a proud face, waiting for the boy to react.

Izuku's mind went to pieces, "Wha-!? Hu-!? How-!?" he then coughed into his hand and regained his composure. "Mind repeating that?" he asked in a new, calm voice.

"He did a whole retake!" All Might sweatdrop.

"What's with that reaction? It's exactly as I said." he walked closer and planted a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "You need to choose if you will inherit my power or not!”

“Izuku felt complete disbelief. "B-But that shouldn't be possible!" 

"That's because you don't know about my power." All Might responded as he patted his shoulder.

"Your... power?" Izuku questioned.

All Might let out a sigh, "I can't let this be known because the Symbol of Peace has to be a natural-born hero in the eyes of the public. But young man! The truth is..." he opened his arms up. He looked up, "My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch!"

"Passed on!?"

"Yes! That is the quirk I inherited!" All Might yelled out, then holding his hand right in front of him. "I was crowned with 'One For All'!"

"One... for... all?" Izuku repeated in confusion.

All Might closed his hand into a fist, "That's right... One person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person, cultivating it and passing it on! It's the very power that mixes with the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart!”

“Izuku couldn't believe it, "Why... Why do you want to give me something so great?"

All Might grinned again, "I was here looking for a successor. But when you ran in that dangerous scene by yourself, I knew that you were more heroic than anyone else there! Therefore, I know it would be all right for YOU to inherit it. So what do you say?"

At that point, Izuku was still on his knees with his hands atop of his legs, still processing exactly what he was hearing from his hero. 

"He said so much to encourage me... he even told me his secret..." he made a decision and slowly got back to his feet, his head still looking down.

"I..." Before he even had a chance to answer, a cold voice was heard from the side.

“Secrets like these aren’t meant to be discussed so carelessly,” Naruto said as he appeared in the corner of the pathway behind Izuku.

All Might just look at Naruto in shock and horror. Naruto just stared at All Might, looking abashed.

“I just came to thank this guy here for the help against that sludge bastard. I never expected to learn all of this.” Naruto just chuckled nervously.

All Might just palm-faced himself, “I got careless… you heard everything, did you, young man.” It wasn't a question but a statement.

“Yeah, and I’m sorry to intrude on your privacy after everything. All Might, I owe it to both of you so that I will keep this secret.”

“What do you mean you owe me?” Izuku said in confusion. 

“You helped me a lot with that Villian, a good distraction like that stunt you pulled off made me able to blow him away with my quirk from the other guy and me, so thanks a lot .” Naruto gave a quick bow to Izuku.

All Might just stare at the boy cautiously “you won’t tell anyone, will you? ”

“Relax, remember me, All Might, you saved me twice already.”

“He just saved us from the sludge villain. When was the other time ” Izuku said, curiously 

Naruto just clutched his left hand. “It’s not something I like to talk about… anyway, where are my manners? My name is Uzumaki Naruto '' he said in a hesitant voice as he held a hand to the kneeling Izuku. 

Izuku took his hand and muttered it “ nice to meet you, my name Midoriya Izuku.”

“Were you by any chance a kid from the orphanage's kidnappings seven years ago.”

“'The week of Japan's Great Loss… ” Izuku mumbles nervously. 

“You heard about it,” Naruto said quietly.

“Of course, It’s the biggest public incident that changed the country's laws, and it took the biggest hero operation to deal with the aftermath. It’s in our history books and everything.” Izuku 

“So you were one of the five out 1378 we saved. The rest of the children were never found or were dead when we arrived.” All Might said in a haunting voice.

Yeah, ever since the heroes saved me, I wanted to become like them. I’m aiming to become a hero that can protect everything I care about and to never make people go through what I went through that sadness ever again.” Naruto said in a voice full of convection.

“That’s an admirable goal for a hero, Young Uzumaki.” All Might smiled. 

“What about you, Midoriya? Are you going to take All Might's offer?”

“You don’t want All Might quirk?”

“I don’t need it. My quirk is good enough for my dreams. Besides, you need it more than I want it, but I can’t take your dreams.”

Izuku wiping his tears, stood up to face All Might to declare, “I’ll do it! I will inherit your quirk.”

“An immediate reply. That’s what I thought you’d say!” All Might grinned.

“So what place do I have in all of this?” Naruto asked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions regarding please ask.


End file.
